The Newest Riddle
by KrimsonKat
Summary: Hermoine has found a secret that has destroyed anything she may have known about the wizarding world and the war that is slowly approaching. Dragging her best friend Harry Potter along with her. Will their whole world be shattered? What happened to Lily and James Potter? Is Dumbledore all hes cracked up to be?ABANDONDED!
1. The Memory

Hermione was a very troubled and worried girl. It was her Fourth year in Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had two best friends. One a speckled raven haired friend named Harry Potter. More like brother to tell you the truth. They had gone through so much together already. The other, well, let's just say that he was Harry's friend and her friend sometimes. At the moment, he was neither her friend, nor Harry's. You see, last week Harry had been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He didn't even put his name in the cup. He didn't want this. But no one seemed to believe him except her. Even his own so called best friend hadn't believed him. Just the look on his face alone was telling enough when Dumbledore called his name.

Now, Hermione was in the library looking for ways to help Harry. She was in the herbology section reading about gillyweed when a shadow covered her. She looked up only to find Draco Malfoy standing over her. She looked around but didn't see his two goons standing around him. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. "So I see your still the swot you always have been. It's good to know that nothing changes with you." Malfoy sneered at her. She didn't know why he decided to talk to her without his usual protection. Didn't he know by now she saved her nastiest hexes for him. "Again, what do you want Malfoy?" she said. "Well how is it that you're in here studying for Potter when he is nowhere to be found? I see he leaves his studying to those he feels are below him."

Just then Harry came around the corner and knocked into Malfoy. "Watch where you are going Potter!" Malfoy yelled. "Not my fault you are over here harassing Hermione where my seat is. You know, with how much you harass her people would start to think you like her. Now why don't you find Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass before they eat their feelings with your absence from their lives." Malfoy looked like he was going to pull his wand out but then the throat clearing of Mrs. Pince made him back away and leave the library.

"Thanks Harry. Why don't we get out of here? Let me check out this book and we will leave."

After she checked the book out they set out to go back to the Gryffindor common room. On their way there, Harry started to gather a fan base following them. They tried taking as many turns as possible to lose them but when the landed on the 7th floor they heard the girls giggling closer to them. "We need to hide!" Harry said. Just then they rounded a corner and Harry found a door to the right. "Hurry in here." They ran in and closed the door. Listening to the giggles of the girls fading Harry turned around and gasped. "What is this place?" Hermione turned around and saw what looked like a very large storage room. "Let's look." Harry said. Hermione, always being up for an adventure agreed.

While they were looking, Harry found an old book he started to look through. Hermione was looking at a beautiful diadem on a bust that she felt very drawn too. As soon as she touched the diadem it felt as though she was being sucked into another time.

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw what looked like a memory of a tall dark haired man with a beautiful dark haired lady holding a baby. The woman was crying hugging the baby. "Bella, you know we must do this. He will take her away from us the minute he finds out we had her. You heard Lucius. He's looking for a way to kill me. I wouldn't want anything happening to you or her if he found a way to do it." The dark man said with tears in his eyes. "I know." She said. "He already got the Potters convinced that you were evil. They're in hiding now. I can only hope their son is safe. But I don't want to leave Hermione with these muggles. She won't know anything about the wizarding world until she's 11. You know how hard it was for Lily to cope. But if we must keep her safe this is the only way. I love you Hermione." The woman named Bella placed the baby in what looked like her mother's arms. "I will keep her safe Bella. You know this. I would do a wizard's oath but as I'm a squib I don't think it will work." "I know Susan. You can't know how much this means to us that you will do this. I know you and Jerry want a baby. I just wish we wouldn't have to give her up." Bella started crying and walked away.

Hermione backed out of the memory with tears in her eyes. Her whole world had just changed.


	2. Contacting Lucius

Hermione's sobs grabbed Harry's attention. He placed the book in his robes for later reading and ran over to Hermione. "What happened Hermione?" Harry held Hermione until she settled down enough to talk to him. "I was looking at the bust" pointing to it "when I saw this diadem. It felt like I was drawn to it somehow. Now I know why. It was a memory from my parents. Or I should say my birth parents. They were giving me to my mom. Said that they only wanted my safety. I've never even heard of them. The man…my father kept calling the woman…my mother…..Bella. Do you know a Bella?" Harry shook his head. He couldn't remember anyone named Bella. "Why did they give you up?" Harry asked. "They said for my safety. Someone was after my father and he was worried because Lucius Malfoy told him that a man wanted to kill him." Hermione was starting to return to normal but now had a gleam in her eye that Harry recognized. It was a look of determination mixed with anger and curiosity. "Are you sure it was Lucius Malfoy?" "Yes, what other Lucius do you know of in the wizarding world?" she asked rhetorically. "They mentioned your parents too. They had gone into hiding because someone told them my father was going to kill them. Sounded like your mom and my mom were friends at one time." "Well" Harry said. "What do you think we should do now?" "Right now, I need to contact the only man I know of that can tell me the truth. I need to owl Lucius Malfoy."

Once they had written to Lucius and sent an owl to him, Hermione begged off to her room to get some rest. She felt drained. Soon though, her rest was interrupted with the arrival of Parvati and Lavender with their incessant gossiping. "Apparently, Ron had suggested to Seamus that he should get Harry back by asking Cho Chang out to Hogsmead this weekend." Lavender told Parvati not realizing that Hermione was in the room resting. "Why would he do that? He must know that she wouldn't say yes. She's dating Cedric Diggory." Parvati giggled. Hermione, being the clever girl she was made no sound. She couldn't believe her ears. Why would Ron want to do such a thing? "Well, he said that since Harry can take all the glory, he'll take the girl that Harry wants. Kind of pathetic really. He's not even as handsome as Harry. And he eats like a pig that hasn't eaten in two days." Lavender made a disgusted looking face.

Hermione waited until their gossip session was over. It was leading to whom was dating whom and Hermione really didn't care about anyone they were talking about. When they finally left Hermione waited ten minutes and then went to find Harry. When she went into the common room Harry was in a discussion with Neville Longbottom. Neville saw Hermione first and gave her a bright smile and a warm hug. They had been very close since their first train ride when Hermione helped Neville look for his toad Trevor. "Hermione, you feeling better? Harry said you went to lay down with a headache." "Yeah Neville. Actually, can we talk about something? Harry, will you come to the Black Lake with us?" "Sure." He said. "I can help explain a bit when you can't."

When they got to the Great Lake, Hermione drew out a ball from her bag and started playing fetch with the giant squid. "What you want to talk about?" Neville asked. Hermione and Neville never kept secrets from each other. A lot of people found Neville to be unintelligent and awkward. Hermione figured it was because of his mortification in regards to Professor Snape and his mishap with a broom in first year. Hermione could relate because she really hated flying. The heights made her sick to her stomach.

While she was playing fetch Harry and Hermione told Neville about what Hermione saw in the diadem. "Sounds like someone placed a memory charm on it. Kind of like a pensive but when you touch it, it shows you. They probably placed a compulsion charm on it keyed to you so that you would see it." Neville was very active in two of his classes. Charms and Herbology. He really almost rivaled Hermione with his charm knowledge and dominated her in Herbology. She just didn't have a green thumb like he did. "That's what I thought too. I wrote to Lucius to see if he could help since they named him in the memory. I just wish I knew who it was they were trying to hide me from."


	3. Lucius' Response

The next day Hermione met Harry and Neville in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. "Do you ever get tired of Ron glaring daggers at your back Harry?" Neville asked. "I don't really pay him much attention since only true friends would stick by my side like you both have." Harry replied. Hermione grabbed his hand in a gesture of comfort. "Harry I have something to tell you. Lavender told me what Ron has been trying to do in his jealousy. He is trying to date Cho Chang to get back at you for" Hermione made quotation marks with her fingers ""not telling him when you put your name in the cup" he's so stupid. Apparently, she's already dating Diggory and has been for months." Harry looked like he wanted to kill at this point. It was a good thing that the post came because they saw an Eagle Owl heading straight for Hermione with two letters attached to its leg. Once it dropped the letter of with Hermione it flew to Draco Malfoy. With the distraction, Harry cooled down.

 _ **Dear Miss Granger,**_

 _ **I regret to inform you that I do not know the where abouts of your farther, as he disappeared for his safety. However, I have been in contact with him recently and will inform him you want contact. I would like to invite you, your parents, and your friend Harry Potter for Christmas. I will make sure your father is here as well as he has been asking about you these last 4 years. It would bring Narcissa and I happiness to see our goddaughter again. I have informed Draco in another letter that you and Harry will be coming here for Christmas and to be on his best behavior. He is aware now of your status and should not be giving you problems, as he now knows who you are.**_

 _ **Please accept my condolences for any wrong we may have done you as your father instructed us to, to not give your identity away. Please let Harry know that we deeply regret any actions as well as we do not know the true purpose of his loyalties. As long as he stays loyal to you, that is all that matters to us. Narcissa has stated that she hopes to see you and her cousin again as she hasn't been in contact for these last 14 years.**_

 _ **May your days be filled with joy and your studies be ever fruitful. Give Harry my best wishes and hope to see you both during Christmas Break.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy**_

"Wow" Hermione sat back and looked bewildered. She had no idea any of this was possible. Harry looked at Hermione, waiting for permission from her to read the letter. Once she gave it to Harry, he quickly read it. "Well shit…..what do you think Hermione? Are you going to go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas?" Hermione stared at Harry for a moment. "I guess it all depends on Malfoy and how he's taking his father's letter." They both looked over to Malfoy. He was looking at them and mouthed "later" to them. "Alright, I guess that's that then. Neville would you like to read it as well?" Neville looked at them both and made is decision. "You don't have to have me read it, just tell me the gist of what it said." Neville shrugged. They proceeded to explain what was in the letter. Neville looked shocked. No one would expect Lucius to be accommodating. Let alone nice. He didn't sound like the Lucius Malfoy everyone new at all. The letter seemed warm and welcoming. They put their heads together trying to process what they read.

Meanwhile at the other end of the Gryffindor table, there was one redhead looking very jealous over the closeness of Harry, Hermione and Neville. He thought that Neville was a buffoon. Why would Harry want to have Neville Longbottom as a friend when he could have Ron Weasley. Neville was awkward at best and he hid from everyone. The only one who had any patience for him seemed to be Hermione. Always looking for the people or creatures that she felt needed her assistance. His face started to turn red. He couldn't believe someone like Harry Potter would even be friends with someone like Neville Longbottom. This had to be Hermione's doing. All her manipulation took his best friend from him. Well he wasn't gonna stand by and let that happen. In his jealous mind, he started plotting his revenge. Not knowing that someone from another house, on the other side of the Great Hall, was watching him. Noticing how he was glaring at what seemed to look like the new "Golden Trio" and wondering just what was going through Ron Weasley's mind to make him grow so red, glaring at what used to be his friends before he threw them away. Oh yes, he knew all the details. It paid to have friends of friends in other houses. He needed to get a message to Hermione Granger quickly before Weasley did something really stupid.


	4. Meeting with Malfoy

_**Draco,**_

 _ **How are you doing at Hogwarts son? I hope things are well and you're enjoying yourself. We have some news for you and think you should know. Last night I received a response from Miss Granger as to the whereabouts of her father. I know this may come as a shock to you, because I have instructed you to treat her poorly. I have not been totally truthful to you in regards to her actual blood status. You see 14 years ago, there was a conspiracy to do away with her, her father, and her mother. Unfortunately, there could be nothing to do but to place her in hiding with an unknown family, well unknown to the person they are hiding from, and for her parents to hide away. She has found something that her father hid in the Room of Requirement hoping that she would find it. It had the memories of when they had to give her to her now family.**_

 _ **She of course was curious and my name was mentioned in the memory so she contacted me. I have been keeping infrequent correspondence with her father for these past 4 years and have invited both her, her father, her adoptive parents and Harry Potter, as he is very close to her, to come visit for the Christmas holidays. You see, her parents are distant cousins to your mother. Her adopted mother is a squib on Walberga's side of the family and of course has been disowned. But your mother and aunts still keep in contact with her. I expect you to be at your most respectful behavior to them when they come to visit. She is also our Goddaughter.**_

 _ **I will instruct you in this. When you are around Miss Granger, please keep up the same appearances as you have in front of others, but when you can get her alone or with Mr. Potter you may show the charming side I know you have. It is for her safety as we do not know who is still looking or her. You may show this letter to her when you get a chance so that she knows how to act as I have not warned her of your behavior in public. Please know that we never wanted to keep this secret from you. We all wanted a better life for both of you but we need to keep up appearances for her and your safety.**_

 _ **We hope you will understand and will not hold this against us. It was not our decision to make and we could only help from a distance. Be wary of the Weasleys as they are on the side of the one who wants to do ill to our family.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Mum and Dad**_

Draco didn't know what to think. All this time she wasn't a muggle-born. All this time she was in hiding. Of course, he heard his parents talking about them when they didn't think he was present but still. It's shocking to find out that Granger was whom they were talking about. Its more shocking to find out that all this time his father allowed him to be a nasty twit to her. He could understand of course. His father never did anything without reason. His father didn't even have any problems with muggles. Most of his business was working with muggles. But, of course, one must put up appearances to sway all sides. He was always curious as to why his father persuaded him to appear to dislike muggle-borns. He had always thought Granger was brilliant. If Granger's father was whom he thought it was, he no longer surprised by her brilliance. She was smart, kind, funny, witty and to top it all off she was very pretty. Probably one of the prettiest girls in the school to tell you the truth. He didn't even hold it against her when she slapped him last year. He _was_ being a git. He felt eyes on him so he looked up to find Granger and Potter staring at him. He mouthed that he would talk with them later and went back to eating his breakfast. He caught a glimpse of Weasley and his red-faced glare at Hermione, and came to the conclusion that he needed to speak with her before first class. He finished his breakfast and dismissed himself from the Slytherin table. He hoped Granger would follow so he could get this conversation over with. He was rounding the corner, heading up to the Transfiguration classroom on the 4th floor when he heard his name being called. He turned around and spotted Granger and Potter following quickly behind him. He nodded to an empty classroom to the left and went in.

Granger came in. Followed by Potter. Once she closed and warded the door he started the conversation. "Well this has certainly turned into an interesting morning. I expected to get a letter from my father sometime today or tomorrow but am surprised with the content of the letter." He started pacing, not really knowing how to start. Hermione was ringing her hands and Potter was looking at his shoes, looking like he wished he could be anywhere but there. "Well," Hermione whispered "I don't know where to begin. This is all so confusing, and quite frankly I don't know where to begin either." Draco looked at her. "Why don't we exchange letters and we can go from there. Father wanted me to show you my letter so that you know how to respond."

"Alright. Here is mine."

They exchanged letters and read through them. Once both were done reading Hermione started talking. "Well it looks like your letter has more detail than mine, but with the memory I saw I'm not surprised. What I am surprised is that my mum is related to your mum. In the memory I had, my mum took me from my mother and referred to her as cousin. Does your mum have sisters? I know Walburga only had sons so it couldn't be that side of the family."

"Yeah she does. Aunite Bella and Auntie Andi. Though she barely talks to Auntie Andi as they sort of had a falling out years ago. Don't know why. They were close when I was little. I don't know where Auntie Bella is. They don't really talk about it. I'm assuming Auntie Bella is your mum, since Auntie Andi only has Nympadora. Don't call her that though. She'd hex you." Draco stopped pacing and sat on one of the old desks.

"Well it says here that your father has instructed you to keep on with the act of being a git in public. I hope that we can come to the agreement to just stay away from each other until Christmas. I would rather have a more peaceful year but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. Harry's Triwizard fiasco isn't making it easier to have a nice year."

"Yeah, I don't believe for a minute you would put your name in that cup Potter. Your face alone was telling enough that you didn't want it. I would place money on who I think put your name in that cup but I don't want to say right now. I could be wrong and loose the cash and then father would really be mad." Draco stood from the desk getting ready to leave.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. "If you need to talk to me just write on here. I have a sibling to it as does Harry. We can communicate that way if you need to get a hold of me. Its enchanted to only show to Harry and me. No one will be able to read it. It will be easier to arrange meeting times if your father sends either one of us a letter." Draco took the parchment and put it in his pocket.

"I did want to mention that I noticed Weasley glaring at you guys and Neville. Particularly you Granger. Looks like he wasn't pleased with being replaced. By Longbottom of all people. I'm not bashing the guy. He's a wiz when it comes to Herbology. My mother loves her greenhouse. She grows some plants for potions that the greenhouse here can't because of the soil. Or so she says. But I can see why Weasley would be jealous. He doesn't have an intelligent brain cell in his head."

Hermione and Harry just stared at him. Shocked to hear Draco Malfoy of all people praise someone he's spent 4 years bullying. "Can you quit staring at me. Its making me nervous." Draco fidgeted, ready to bolt out of the classroom. "I'm just shocked is all. You just complemented Neville on something. I'm going to buy myself a pensive and put that memory in there to store forever." Harry said.

With business concluded, Draco headed to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Hermione and Harry headed to the 5th floor Charms classroom with the Ravenclaws. This was turning out to be an interesting year already for them all and it was just starting.


	5. Shrinking Teeth and Dragons

Sorry all. Have had many things going on lately. Birthdays, family gatherings. Also, writers block. Didn't really know where to go for a bit. Now I'm back with more creative goodness. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I just like to play with it a bit. :)

Hermione had a trying few weeks of helping Harry, dealing with Ron's incessant harassment, along with having to deal with Draco's apparent continuation of bullying. You wouldn't think it, but with all the things she's had to deal with lately, bullying was the least of her problems. They were rather half assed and benign. You could tell he was only doing it to keep up appearances. Mr. Malfoy sent him a letter explaining that not acting the same could draw unnecessary attention to his self. So, the bullying continued. Just not as aggressive as it had been.

The thing that was really getting to her was Ron. Ron was always around. Verbally harassing her when she was alone. Pushed her down a few times while he was walking by with Seamus. It seemed that everyone was oblivious to it. It was no matter to Hermione though. She usually stayed with either Harry or Neville as much as she possibly could.

One day in November, Hermione was walking from the library to her dorm when Victor Krum came up to her and asked her to the Yule Ball. Of course, Hermione said yes. After Victor left, Ron came up sneering at her.

"Helping Victor Krum with the tournament now too? Traitor to your school you are. Fraternizing with the enemy! Think he'll ask you to the ball if you help him, when there are so many other women here who are way hotter than you are? Flat chest buck teeth. You should know your place in this school Granger. Lower than dirt."

Before Hermione could respond to Ron, Harry came up to Hermione wanting to know what was going on. Hermione told Harry what Ron had said while Ron was gloating thinking that he could finally get Harry back on his side. Before she could comment further, Draco came up and started harassing Harry. As soon as they pulled wants Hermione tried to break it up. Draco shot a growth charm aiming at Ron but it missed and hit Hermione in the mouth. Harry turned around and noticed Hermione was covering her mouth. She lowered her hands and her teeth started to grow below her chin. Draco gave out a hollowed laugh. Snape came up and started questioning and deducting points from Ron and told Harry to take Hermione to the hospital wing.

Once she was there, Poppy was able to shrink her teeth back to their "natural size". Hermione, always having a problem with her teeth, had her shrink them to a normal size. Instead of the buck teeth that she used to have, she now had perfectly straight teeth. As soon as she was done, Hermione and Harry went to the Room of Requirement to have some time to themselves. When they got there, Draco was already there. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hit you with the spell. I saw Weasel harassing you and felt I should distract him from you."

"It's ok Draco. My teeth are now straight and smaller. See?" She smiled at him. Draco noticed she now had a beautiful smile she could show off. "That's great! What was that oaf saying to you?" Hermione told him what Ron had said. "The funny thing is, Victor did ask me to the ball." Harry looked happy for her. "Did you say yes?" Harry asked. "Of course I did. I may be a book worm but I'm not blind. He's been hanging around the library a lot lately. Sat with me a couple times. He doesn't really say much most of the time. Just studies with me. I think he does it to keep all the fan girls away. He's really nice. Smart too. Helped me with some transfiguration work a couple times." Hermione started blushing. By the looks on Harry and Draco's faces you could tell they were shocked. "You mean to tell me that he helped YOU with transfiguration?" Harry looked shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, it wasn't for class that I was studying it. It was out of a book I found in the library, looking for things to help you with. I was looking at a spell that I thought you could use. I was trying to transfigure one of the empty chairs near me and he helped me. Said that he knew I was helping you. He doesn't believe you put your name in the goblet Harry. He said the way you looked that night, you looked terrified. He knew then that someone is sabotaging you. He said all the help he could give me to help you with he would. He taught me how to do the spell. I'll teach it to you later though. I do have something else to tell you though." Hermione said. She was looking at her feet and felt nervous with the information she had for him. He wasn't going to like it. "Go on." Harry said waving his hand for her to tell him.

"You know how Hagrid pulled me aside after class this morning." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head. "Well he told me to let you know what you were facing in the first tournament. Harry, Charlie's here from Romania. Hagrid talked to him and found out that they have four Dragons for the champions. One for each. He wants you to meet him in the forest tonight so you can see." Hermione looked up at Harry. Draco and Harry had gone white as ghosts. Hermione felt the tears fall down her face. She didn't know how she could help him with this.


	6. ABANDONED

Sorry for people who are waiting on an update for this story. I became RIDICULOUSLY busy and haven't been able to update my two stories. I lost the plot to this one and had no idea how to get this story in the direction I wanted it to go to. So I have abandoned The Newest Riddle. If you would like to take this story and do what you will with it hit me up and we can talk.

I however, have not abandoned Persuasion. I have a half chapter written so far and I should complete and release it sometime next week.

I also have another plot bunny in my head that I might write. I recently read a one shot that gave me a few ideas and now I cant stop thinking about it.

Thanks for your support so far.

Krimson Kat


End file.
